dofuswikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strona główna
Wikia jest obecnie w trakcie tłumaczenia z Angielskiego na Polski zachęcam wszystkich zainteresowanych do tłumaczenia i uzupełniania brakujących informacji. Dofus jest taktyczną grą MMO zaprojektowaną przez Ankama Studios , Francuską firmę projektującą gry video. Chociaż gra pierwotnie była przeznaczona wyłącznie dla graczy z Francji, w obecnej chwili dostęp mają do niej gracze z całego świata. Oficjalna strona gry www.dofus.com. *Ważne!! Polska Wikia Dofusa jest jedynie tłumaczeniem z angielskiego na polski, z oficjalnej strony http://dofus.wikia.com. I ma na celu wspomóc osoby nieznające w ogóle lub mało język angielski. Ponadto jest to tłumaczenie na zasadzie "od fana dla fana", bez profitów z tego, więc proszę o wstrzymanie się od głupawych komentarzy, jakie miały miejsce w przeszłości. A także apeluję o cierpliwość, bo świat Dofusa jest przeogromny, a samo przetłumaczenie wszystkiego nie trwa niestety kilka godzin, etc. każdy może pomóc. Jednak aby zachować poszanowania dla wersji oficjalnej, sądzę iż, dobrym pomysłem było by usunąć (ewentualnie już nie dawać) żadnych poradników do prowadzenia poszczególnych klas. Zwłaszcza, że są pisane przez osoby niekompetentne lub przetłumaczone z innych stron, bez własnego doświadczenia w grze Dofus lub bez zgody autorów. Jednak, aby nowicjuszy nie zostawiać "bez opieki" polecam: http://dofus.com.pl/ oraz FORUM tejże strony, znajdziecie tam potrzebne wskazówki oraz poradniki, jak dobrze rozwijać swoją postać, i inne. Poradniki na bazie bardzo doświadczonych graczy. Wymagana rejestracja. *Informacje o grze - Podstawowe informacje na temat Dofusa **Historia Gry **Game FAQ **Opcje płatności **GM **Slang **Pomoc Techniczna *Postać - Informacje na temat tworzenia postaci **Klasy **Charakterystyki **Poziom **Profesje - Kompletna lista profesji **Czary Klasowe **Świątynie - Świątynie poszczególnych Klas **Prywatny Sklep **Alignment *NPC - Informacje na temat NPC (Non-player-character) na terenie Amakny *Walka **Atak **Critical hit / Critical failure **Obrażenia **Czary - Informacje na temat czarów (w tym poza klasowych) **Żywioły *Amakna - Informacje o świecie Amakny *Bank **Geopozycja - Informacje na temat systemu Geopozycji (Mapa świata) ***Obszary ***Dungeony - Informacje na temat Podziemi i potrzebnych do nich kluczy (Dungeons) ***Smileys - Information on Smileys ***Emoty - Informacje na temat Emotek i ich zdobywania ***Kwiaty i rośliny - Miejsca w których można zbierać kwiaty i rośliny ***Zboże - Miejsca w których można kosić zboża ***Domy - Informacje na temat kupna i posiadania domu ***Sklepy - Informacje i lokacje sklepów NPC ***Kopalnie - Lokacje wejść do kopalni ***Lokacje wymiany surowców - Informacje o NPC'ach którzy wymienią twoje surowce na inne ***Drzewa - Miejsca w których można ścinać drzewa ***Zaaps - Miejsca teleportów, czyli tzw. Zaapy ***Hunting Locations - Wszystko na temat profesji "Hunter" *Gildia - Permanentna grupa graczy **Kolektor - tzw "Perce" *Questy - Informacje o najważniejszych zadaniach(questach) *Potwory (Lista potworów) - Bestiariusz *Przedmioty - Informacje o przedmiotach w Dofusie. **Wyposażenie - Informacje o ekwipunku (np broń, pasy, buty etc.). ***Zestawy - Informacje o zestawach (sety). **Zwierzaki - Informacje o zwierzakach. **Mounts - Informacje o zwierzętach których można dosiadać. **Mikstury - Informacje o miksturach **Zwoje Charakterystyk **Kama - Informacje na temat waluty w Amaknie. *Małżeństwo *Dokumenty - Książki dostępne w grze. *External links - External, non-commercial websites with information about Dofus. *Translacje - Wikipedia w innych językach *Wiki Information **Template - Various templates for use on page creation cs: de: en: es: fr: pt: nl: tr: